The Vampire
by XxsonofchaosxX
Summary: adopted from PJOrulz
1. Chapter 1

If you think that living people have difficult lives, then imagine how are the lives of the non-living people.

I was a not-so-normal kid with big problems, and by problems I don't mean dyslexia or ADHD, though I had that too, I mean monsters attacking me everywhere I went.

I was born in New York in 1893, my mother and I lived in an apartment* and my father, well I didn't know him, he left before I was born.

When I was 12 my mom sent me to Camp Half-Blood where I learned that the Greek gods are real and that I was a demigod son of Poseidon, god of the seas and earthquakes. Then, after my first game capture the flag, they told me that Zeus master bolt was stolen and sent me in a quest to the Underworld to retrieve it with a satyr and guy from Camp. During the quest we fought Medusa, the Minotaur, Equidna and Quimera, a bunch of robotic spiders and Ares, god of war. We found and returned the master bolt to Uncle Z and the Helm of Darkness to Uncle H.

The next years were practically normal if you can call having classes with nymphs, satyrs and a centaur normal.

Then, when I was 15 the Spanish Influenza attacked. I managed to survive the first two years without being infected, but a few months after I turned 17 I coughed the flu.

My mom died a couple of days after she was infected and I was the next to go. That's when my mentor, Mr. Simon Fletcher, took me to his house and bit me to start the transformation process. I was in pain for three days. It felt as if I was being borned alive but much more worse.

When I woke up Mr. Fletcher explained that now I was a vampire (ironic, eh) and told me all the things that I could and couldn't do.

We start travelling from one place to another, away from the citys, hunting animals instead of humans.

After like 60 years I started to notice that Mr. Fletcher was acting weird. And in 1976, the Vulturi came and executed him.

It turned out that he had created an inmortal child. Why would he do that? I have no idea.

After that I lived alone and that's pretty much my story.

Oh, almost forgot to introduce myself, my name is Percy Jackson.

* * *

***I'm not sure if there were apartments in NY at that time.**


	2. Chapter 2

"…and don't even try to escape" the guard said, as he closed the cell's door. I looked around it, there was nothing inside the cell not even a chair, so I went to the corner and sat on the floor.

You must be wondering how they trapped me, well here is what happened:

I was hunting in a forest that is in California **(A/N I don't know how is called) **when I saw a group of kids coming to where I was. Well, they weren't kids they were teenagers but that's not the point. One of them, obviously the leader with blonde hair, blue eyes and a scar that ran across his cheek, approached me, but before he could say anything I asked:

"Who are you?" I knew they were half-bloods but I was wondering what they were doing in a forest at mid-night, unless…

"I'm Luke" he answered

"Well, Luke" I said "What are you doing here at this hours?"

"What are _you_ doing here at this hours?" he replied to my question. _Oh no…_

"I think you know"

"Yes, I know" he started walking around me; I didn't move "_Hunting_, I don't understand why you hunt animals instead of people. I mean,Isn't that your natural source of food?"

"I don't want to be a monster" I interrupted

"But you already are" he said, with a somewhat ironic tone in his voice "There is no use in denying it" I growled. His men were starting surrounding us. _This doesn't look good._

"Don't try to escape, you would never make it" he warned me

"You don't know what I can do"

"Yes, I know and I also know that your kind cannot break through the celestial bronze" _Oh, C'mon How did found out about _that_?_

"Get him!" He shouted to his men. I just stood and watched as they swung their chains and tied me with them from head to toe. I didn't move because there was only one way of escaping from there and it was killing everyone and I don't really like killing people.

(((((((((((((((((((Later)))))))))))))))))))))

The people at camp always said that someday I would die because of my loyalty and it turned out that they were right!

They had led me to a cave that in reality was an entry to the Labyrinth and we walked. We walked and walked until we reached an arena. I guess it wasn't the largest arena I'd ever been in, but it seemed pretty spacious considering the whole place was underground. The dirt floor was circular, just big enough that you could drive a car around the rim if you pulled it really tight. They led me to one of the three doors, _to put the fighters in_ I thought.

And here I am, still in the cell waiting for someone to make me fight, what else can I do? I can't escape because the bars of the door are made of celestial bronze.

I was going to ask the guard how much time I was going to be there when I saw three kids coming out of the doors that where on the other side of the arena.

One was a boy, he looked 14 year old and had messy black hair and dark brown eyes, and he was using an aviator jacket. The second was a girl: She had frizzy reddish-brown hair and green eyes that looked like mine when I was human and her clothes were painted in gold. The last one was a girl: she had blond hair curled like a princess's and stormy grey eyes that were the same color as the ocean_. Wow she's pretty… wait what am I thinking?_ I shook my head. In that moment there was a cry from the arena floor. The centaur that was fighting against the giant met the boy's eyes pleadingly.

"Help!"

He reached for his sword, but it had been taken from him.

The centaur struggled to get up as the giant approached his javelin ready. The centaur couldn't get up. One of his legs was broken. The giant put his huge foot on the horseman's chest and raised the javelin. He looked up at Antaeus. The crowd cheered, "DEATH! DEATH!"

He smiled down at the centaur, who was whimpering,

"Please! No!"

Then Antaeus held out his hand and gave the _thumbs down _sign. I closed my eyes as the gladiator giant thrust his javelin. When I looked again, the centaur was gone, disintegrated to ashes. All that was left was a single hoof, which the giant took up as a trophy and showed the crowd. They roared their approval. One of the gates opened and the giant marched out in triumph.

In the stands, Antaeus raised his hands for silence.

"Good entertainment!" he bellowed. "But nothing I haven't seen before. What else do you have, Luke, Son of Hermes?"

Luke's jaw tightened. I could tell he didn't like being called _son of Hermes_. But he rose calmly to his feet. His eyes glittered. In fact, he seemed to be in a pretty good mood.

"Lord Antaeus," Luke said, loud enough for the crowd to hear. "You have been an excellent host! We would be happy to amuse you, to repay the favor of passing through your territory."

"A favor I have not yet granted," Antaeus growled. "I want entertainment!"

Luke bowed. "I believe I have something better than centaurs to fight in your arena now"

He pointed at the boy "Nico di Angelo, son of Hades"

The crowd began jeering at him and throwing stones, most of which he dodged, but one caught him on the cheek and made a good-sized cut.

Antaeus's eyes lit up. "A son of Hades? Then he should fight well! Or die well!"

"He will go against-" He pointed at me. "Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon."

Nico and the girl's eyes where open in surprise and Antaeus's too

"A son of Poseidon?"

"Yes" Luke said "But not only that he isn't human at all"

Antaeus blinked "Ah no?"

"No, you will see what he can do" Luke answered "If Nico's death pleases you, will you let our armies cross your territory?"

"Perhaps!" Antaeus said.

Luke didn't look too pleased about the "perhaps." He glared down at Nico, as if warning him that he'd better die in a really spectacular way or he'd be in big trouble.

"Luke!" The blonde girl yelled. "Stop this. Let us go!"

Luke seemed to notice her for the first time. He looked stunned for a moment.

"Annabeth?"

_Annabeth, so that's her name_, I smiled but then frowned, why was I so happy to know her name?

"Enough time for the females to fight afterward," Antaeus interrupted.

"First, Nico di Angelo, what weapons will you choose?"

The _dracaenae _pushed him into the middle of the arena.

"Nico!" Annabeth yelled at him. "His mother is Gaea! Gae—" Her Laistrygonian captor clamped his hand over her mouth. I growled.

"Weapons," Antaeus insisted. "And then we will see how you die. Will you have axes? Shields? Nets? Flamethrowers?"

"Just my sword," he said.

Laughter erupted from the monsters, but immediately a sword appeared in his hands, and some of the voices in the crowd turned nervous. The bronze blade glowed with a faint light.

"And now" Antaeus turned to look at me "Percy Jackson"

The gates open and I walked slowly into the middle of the arena too.

I stared up at Antaeus. "How can you be a son of Poseidon?"

"I am his favorite son!" Antaeus boomed. "Behold, my temple to the Earthshaker, built from the skulls of all those I've killed in his name! Your skull shall join them!"

I stared in horror at all the skulls—hundreds of them—and the banner of Poseidon. How could this be a temple for my father? My dad was a nice guy, I think.

He'd never ask me for a Father's Day card, much less somebody's skull.

"You're crazy, Antaeus," I said. "If you think this is a good tribute, you know nothing about Poseidon."

The crowd screamed insults at me, but Antaeus raised his hand for silence.

"Weapons?" he asked

"No"

Everything was in silence "No?" Antaeus asked "No weapons? Then how will you battle di Angelo?

I didn't say anything and just smiled showing him my teeth. He shuddered.

"Okay, round one!" Antaeus announced.

I looked at Nico.

"Sorry" I said

He looked scared but he attacked anyways.

* * *

**Wow, this was a big chapter: 1412 word. I'm pretty proud of myself.**

**Please review!**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	3. Chapter 3

Nico attacked me, or at least attempt it because when he was about to hit me with his sword I ran behind him. His face was priceless! He really was confused, he looked to his right, then his left and finally he turned around and his eyes went wide when he saw me.

"Okay, that was easy" I said with fake boredom.

"How ...?" he began, but I had ran again this time to his right. He turned to see me, his face showed astonishment and fear. This time he made no sound.

I was watching him with severity. I couldn't kill him; I had never been good at those things, plus the fact that he didn't do anything to deserve such punishment.

I turn my head to look at the redheaded girl and Annabeth. Their expressions were a combination of awe, astonishment and fear, I didn't want that, I didn't want her to fear me, but at the same time I wanted to protect her of anything that could harm her, including myself.

I looked at Luke, who was very serious, waiting for me to attack, no doubt. I took my decision.

I looked back to Nico, nodded and sat down. All that was heard in the arena were the murmurs of hundreds of monsters, angry and surprised.

"What in Tartarus are you doing?" roared the voice of Antaeus. I didn't answer.  
"Luke, what does this mean?" he shouted.

"Yes, Luke. What are you gonna do?" I challenged him.

He just stared at me, incredulous. He didn't believe what just happened, A vampire resisting the impulse to feed? It had to be some kind of joke. I bet he had it all planned, that's why he came before I had time to hunt.

The truth was that I was very thirsty. The last time I had fed had been nearly a month ago, and Nico was so close, I could see how blood flowed through his veins and, being demigod, sure it was much sweeter. It wouldn't hurt him. I would break his neck, killing him instantly and then ...

The little laugh of Luke and Annabeth's muffled shout were what stopped me. I realized that I was already up and showing my teeth. I glared daggers at Luke. It was all his fault; I almost killed Nico because of him!

"Jackson" Luke said, calmly "If you don't fight then I'll make you" I didn't move.

"Okay, you asked for it"

He took a small crossbow. _What theHades...? Oh no._

He shot at Nico, who could not put himself out of his reach on time, and made a large cut on his arm. Crimson blood began to pour. It smelled a lot better than the ambrosia and nectar put together, and that's saying something.

So I did what every vampire would do, I attacked; what I did not expect was for someone to stop me.


	4. Chapter 4

_What I did not expectwas for someone tostop me._

She hit me over the side, what got me flying and I hit the wall.  
I was seeing double. Who would have imagined that this could happen!

I turn over to see my attacker. She was a fourteen maybe fifteen years old when converted, she's obviously a vampire. She had black hair and her eyes were red, could be a newborn or, if not, she just had passed that stage.

She looked at Nico, worried, checking his wound but why hasn't she killed him yet?

"B-bianca?" he stuttered "Is it really you?" He was in shock, as if he was seeing a ghost or…maybe she should be one.

_Bianca_ didn't respond, I don't think she has the air to do it or the willpower. She turned to me, growling, glaring at me. I held up my hands in surrender.

Luke, like Nico, was in shock, Annabeth too and the redheaded girl looked confused. I heard Annabeth say, "Impossible ..." _Yep, she should be dead_. Someone should have turned her before she died and, because we are not what you say "alive", Nico can't feel whether or not she's in the Underworld.

"What is happening here?" Antaeus shouted "Luke Castellan, if they won't fight I won't give you permission to pass my territory!"

"I…" Luke shook his head and turned to look at Bianca "How comes that you are alive? The metallic giant killed you!"

Meanwhile I was trying to will the water in the air to cure Nico's wound. Luke began to do something, don't know what, and pointing at the guards. _Wait, pointing at the guards? That means…! _

Too late, half on Luke's monster army had entered through the doors. A dracaena took Nico away, Bianca tried to stop her but the monsters were stopping her from doing it. They attacked us (me and Bianca) and trapped us but not without losing dozens of them. They literally had to drag us to the cells. The dragon woman took Nico to where Annabeth and the redheaded girl were_.I reallyhave to learnher name_, I thought.

"Nico!" Bianca shouted, desperately. She tried to break the door but they wouldn't move an inch.

"It's no use" I said.

"This is your fault!" she snapped

"No, is yours, if you hadn't stop me-"

"I wouldn't have let you do it!"

"Why not?"

"Because he is my brother!"

"Oh" so that's why she didn't killed him. Nico was left next to Annabeth and… the other girl; the Laistrygonian let Annabeth go and both of them (Annabeth and the other girl) rushed over to help Nico. Annabeth gave him some nectar and his wound close.

"Round two!" Antaeus yelled. "And this time, no interruptions. OR ELSE!"

The dracaena took Nico again and put him in the middle of the arena, again.

The gates in our right opened, and this time a young warrior came out. He was a little older than Nico, about sixteen. He had glossy black hair, and his left eye was covered with an eye patch. He was thin and wiry so his Greek armor hung on him loosely. He stabbed his sword into the dirt, adjusted his shield straps, and pulled on his horsehair helmet.

"Who are you?" Nico asked.

"Ethan Nakamura," he said. "I have to kill you."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Hey!" a monster jeered from the stands. "Stop talking and fight already!"

The others took up the call.

"I have to prove myself," Ethan told him. "Only way to join up."

And with that he charged. Their swords met in midair and the crowd roared. Bianca was nervous for her brother, he was weaker than before and, with the shock of meeting his sister again, he was distracted. Ethan pressed forward. He parried Nico's strike and almost slammed him with his shield, but Nico jumped back. Ethan slashed. Nico rolled to one side. They exchanged thrusts and parries, getting a feel for each other's fighting style. Nico tried to keep on Ethan's blind side, but it didn't help much.

He'd apparently been fighting with only one eye for a long time, because he was good at guarding his left.

"Blood!" the monsters cried.

Ethan glanced up at the stands. That was his weakness, I realized. He needed to impress them. Nico didn't.

Ethan yelled an angry battle cry and charged Nico, but he parried his blade and backed away, letting Ethan come after him.

"Boo!" Antaeus said. "Stand and fight!"

Nico had no trouble defending, even without a shield.

Ethan was dressed for defense—heavy armor and shield—which made it very tiring to play offense. Nico was a softer target, but he also was lighter and faster.

The crowd went nuts, yelling complaints and throwing rocks. They'd been fighting for almost five minutes and there was no blood.

Finally Ethan made his mistake. He tried to jab at Nico's stomach, and Nico locked his sword hilt in his and twisted. Ethan's sword dropped into the dirt. Good move.

Before Ethan could recover, Nico slammed the butt of his sword into his helmet and pushed him down. His heavy armor helped Nico more than him. He fell on his back, dazed and tired. Nico put the tip of His sword on his chest.

"Get it over with," Ethan groaned.

"He won't do it" Bianca said

"What?" I asked

"Kill him, Nico wouldn't kill a fly"

"He looks deathly enough to me" I joked

"Just look" Bianca replied.

Nico looked up at Antaeus. His red face was stony with displeasure, but he held up his hand and put it _thumbs down._

"Forget it." Nico sheathed his sword.

"Told you so" Bianca said

"Don't be a fool," Ethan groaned. "They'll just kill us both."

Nico offered him his hand. Reluctantly, he took it. Nico helped him up.

The monsters grumbled in the stands. Antaeus looked around, and apparently realized he had no choice. He couldn't say no without looking like a coward.

"I am the greatest wrestler in the world, boy," he warned. "I have been wrestling since the first _pankration_!"

"_Pankration?" _Nico asked.

"He means fighting to the death," Ethan said. "No rules. No holds barred. It used to be an Olympic sport."

"Thanks for the tip," Nico said.

"Don't mention it." I chuckled.

The redheaded girl was watching Nico with wide eyes. Annabeth shook her head emphatically, the Laistrygonian's hand clamped again over her mouth. Again, I growled.

Nico pointed his sword at Antaeus. "Winner takes all! I win, we all go free. You win, we die. Swear upon the River Styx."

"He wants to die" I said

"No, he can do it" Bianca told me

"What is he going to do?" I asked sarcastically "Swing from the chains and tie Antaeus with them?"

Antaeus laughed. "This shouldn't take long. I swear to your terms!"

He leaped off the railing, into the arena.

"Good luck," Ethan told Nico. "You'll need it." Then he backed up quickly.

Antaeus cracked his knuckles. He grinned, and I saw that even his teeth were etched in wave patterns, which must've made brushing after meals a real pain.

"Weapons?" he asked.

"I'll stick with my sword. You?"

He held up his huge hands and wiggled his fingers. "I don't need anything else! Master Luke, you will referee this one."

Luke smiled down at Nico. "With pleasure."

Antaeus lunged. Nico rolled under his legs and stabbed him in the back of the thigh.

"Argggh!" he yelled. But where blood should've come out, there was a spout of sand, like Nico had busted the side of an hourglass. It spilled into the dirt floor, and the dirt collected around his leg, almost like a cast. When the dirt fell away, the wound was gone. _How will he kill him, if doesn't get hurt when he stab him?, _I thought

Antaeus charged again. Nico dodged sideways this time and stabbed him under the arm. The blade of his sword was buried to the hilt in his ribs. That was the good news. The bad news was that it was wrenched out of Nico's hand when the giant turned, and Nico was thrown across the arena, weaponless. Bianca wasn't worried at all.

"Didn't you want him to survive?" I asked

"Yes" she answerd

"So, why aren't you worried?"

"Just watch"

Antaeus bellowed in pain. I waited for him to disintegrate. No monster had ever withstood a direct hit from a sword like that, well except for vampires. The celestial bronze blade had to be destroying his essence. But Antaeus groped for the hilt, pulled out the sword, and tossed it behind him. More sand poured from the wound, but again the earth rose up to cover him. Dirt coated his body all the way to his shoulders. As soon as the dirt spilled away, Antaeus was fine.

Oh, I get it! Since he is son of Gaea, he wouldn't get hurt as long as he was touching the ground.

"I was right…" I whispered

"About what?" Bianca asked

"When I said that he would Swing from the chains and tie Antaeus with them"

"Well, that's a good plan" she smiled

"Now you see why I never lose, demigod!" Antaeus gloated. "Come here and let me crush you. I'll make it quick!"

Antaeus stood between Nico and his sword. Desperately, Nico glanced to either side, and caught Annabeth's eye. It seemed that he realized the thing about Antaeus too.

Nico tried to skirt around him, but Antaeus anticipated his move. He blocked Nico's path, chuckling. He was just toying with him now. He had him cornered.

Nico looked up at the chains hanging from the ceiling, dangling the skulls of his enemies on hooks. I grinned.

Nico went to the other side. Antaeus blocked him. The crowd jeered and screamed at Antaeus to finish him off, but he was having too much fun.

"Puny boy," he said. Nico was trying to get his sword.

Nico charged straight ahead, crouching low so he could roll between his legs again. While Antaeus was stooping, ready to catch Nico like a grounder, he jumped for all he was worth—kicking off his forearm, scrambling up Antaeus' shoulder like it was a ladder, placing his shoe on his head. Antaeus did the natural thing. He straightened up indignantly and yelled "HEY!" Nico pushed off, using Antaeus' force to catapult him toward the ceiling. Nico caught the top of a chain, and the skulls and hooks jangled beneath him. He wrapped his legs around the chain. I laughed. Then, he drew his sword and sawed off the chain next to him._ The sword is magic_, I thought.

"Come down here, coward!" Antaeus bellowed. He tried to grab Nico, but Nico was just out of reach.

Hanging on for dear life, He yelled, "Come up and get me! Or are you too slow and fat?" _That was lame. He need to work in his insults._

Antaeus howled and made another grab for Nico. He caught a chain and tried to pull himself up. While he was struggling, Nico lowered his sawed-off chain, hook first. It took him two tries, but finally he snagged Antaeus's loincloth.

"WAAA!" Antaeus yelled. Quickly Nico slipped the free chain through the fastening link on his own chain, pulled it taut, and secured it the best he could.

Antaeus tried to slip back to the ground, but his but stayed suspended by his loincloth. He had to hold on to the other chains with both hands to avoid getting flipped upside down. I prayed the loincloth and the chain would hold up for a few more seconds. While Antaeus cursed and flailed, Nico scrambled around the chains, swinging and cutting like he was some sort of crazed monkey. Awesome.

Nico made loops with hooks and metal links. In a couple of minutes the giant was suspended above the ground, hopelessly snarled in chains and hooks. Nico dropped to the floor, panting and sweaty. His hands were raw from climbing.

"Get me down!" Antaeus demanded.

"Free him!" Luke ordered. "He is our host!"

Nico grab his sword. "I'll free him."

"NO!" Bianca and I yelled at him.

But it was too late, He stabbed the giant in the stomach. Antaeus bellowed, and sand poured out, but he was too far up to touch the earth, and the dirt did not rise to help him.

Antaeus just dissolved, pouring out bit by bit, until there was nothing left but empty swinging chains, a really big loincloth on a hook, and a bunch of grinning skulls dancing above me like they had finally had something to smile about.

"Di Angelo!" Luke yelled. "I should have killed you long ago!"

"You tired," Nico reminded him. "Let us go, Luke. We had a sworn agreement with Antaeus. I'm the winner."

He did just what I expected. He said, "Antaeus is dead. His oath dies with him. But since I'm feeling merciful today, I'll have you killed quickly."

He pointed at Annabeth. "Spare the girl." His voice quavered just a little. "I would speak to her before—before our great triumph." _Don't try to do anything to her you little…_

Every monster in the audience drew a weapon or extended its claws. They were trapped. Hopelessly outnumbered.

Nico took out a whistle of his poket and blew. It shattered into shards of ice, melting in his hand.

Luke laughed. "What was that supposed to do?"

From behind him came a surprised yelp. The Laistrygonian giant who'd been guarding Annabeth flew past Nico and smashed into the wall.

"_AROOOOF"_

The _empousa _screamed as a five-hundred-pound black mastiff picked her up like a chew toy and tossed her through the air, straight into Luke's lap.

A Hellhound snarled, and the two _dracaenae _guards backed away. For a moment the monsters in the audience were caught completely by surprise.

"Let's go!" Annabeth yelled at Nico and the other girl. "Heel, Mrs. O'Leary!"

"The far exit!" The redheaded girl cried. "That's the right way!"

"Wait!" Nico stopped

"Nico, C'mon we have to go" Annabeth said

"We have to free Bianca"

"But-" But Nico was already coming to our cell.

"Nico" Bianca said "Go!"

"I won't leave you this time"

"I-"

"I won't change my mind, you know that" He broke the lock of the door with his sword. "Come"

"No"

"Why not?"

She couldn't answer, but I said "Because if she goes I'll have to go too"

For a moment, he looked scared, but then he said "Fine"

Bianca looked at me with pleading eyes "It will be fine" I said

She sighed and put Nico on her back, he looked surprised "How did you-"

"Don't ask" Then she ran through the doors.

I took Annabeth and the other girl and ran too.

* * *

**..Chapter. I've ever done! Review,please!**


	5. Chapter 5

We kept running. Bianca was faster than me by far. The redhead girl (I still need to ask her name!) directed us, every time there was a turn or an intersection, we stopped for a second and she pointed us where to go.  
We did not stop until we were well away from the arena, in a room the size of a gymnasium with old marble columns holding up the roof. We drop our passengers in the floor. I stood at the doorway, listening for sounds of pursuit, but I heard nothing. Apparently we'd lost Luke and his minions in the maze. Nico was dizzy from the trip, but that didn't stop him to stare at his sister, wondering how the Hades was that she was there, with him, alive.  
The red-headed girl was making a face like wtf is happening here? Looking at us, waiting for an answer. That reminds me:  
"Hey," I told her "what's your name?"  
"Rachel" she answered  
"Ah" I nodded, finally.  
"What's happening here? Who are you? What are you? Are you going to try to eat us alive like you were going to do with Nico?" she bombarded me with questions.  
"Okay, we escaped from a painful death in the arena of Antaeus, my name is Percy Jackson and I think she is Bianca," I said pointing at her "for what we are I don't think it would be prudent to tell you and no, we won't eat you alive and I wasn't going to do that to Nico "I finished.  
"Wait" Annabeth said "Why wouldn't it be prudent to tell us what are you?"  
"Ah... well...is because I-"  
"Because it's too much to tell" Bianca saved me  
"Yes, that's it." I looked at her gratefully, her eyes were black and she didn't dare to look at anybody I approached her and took her by the shoulders, Nico glared at me.  
"What are you doing?" he said

"Nothing"

"Ah, really? Then why are you grabbing her by the shoulders?"  
"I really think we should tell them" I whispered to Bianca.

"No"

"Why not?"  
"I…he won't like it" she said hesitant.  
I sighted and told Nico:  
"It's complicated"  
He glared at me but said nothing; instead, he looked at Bianca.  
"Care to explain?" he said harshly.  
"Nico, I am sorry but I can't"  
"Why don't you want to tell me how you are alive? I thought you died last year; now I discover that you didn't and you don't even want to explain!" He sounded close to tears, like he didn't believe his sister would keep a secret from him, he was hurt.  
"I can't Nico please, understand"  
"At least look at me!"  
"Nico" I said "Believe her when she said that she can't even look at you, it's for your own good"  
"Who are you to tell me that? Are you two friends or something?"

"No-"

"Then tell me what's happening!"  
"Fine!" Bianca said looking at him, and that's when all Hades broke loose, again.  
I'm not saying that someone was attacked; no, Bianca wouldn't do that; but after she told Nico everything…  
"Well the thing is… I'm a vampire"  
Nico freaked out, literally; I think he was overreacting because…  
"WHAT?" And he started ranting about how he couldn't believe her and why hadn't she told him before, etc.

* * *

Review!


End file.
